what if team plasma caught N
by caird56
Summary: ever wonder what would happen if team plasma managed to do what they wanted well find out now plus unkNownshipping BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER FIND ANY ANYWHERE! and for those who don't know unkNownshipping is Ash x N
1. what's wrong N

Ash was joined by his friends in the unova regoin who were Iris and Cilan. N was tagging along with them for a while having nothing much else to do. "LUNCH TIME EVERYONE" Cilan called out "great im starving" said ash "me too" said Iris "PIKA" "AXEW" shouted the're pokemon friends. they all sat down and started to eat all but N he sat there in silence not touching anything i bet i'll never stop team plasma they're to powerful. "are you all right N" asked Ash who had just noticed that he hadn't talked all day "i'm fine" he replied and went back to his thoughts.  
once they had finished they packed up all the're stuff and continued on. N was closed eyes and looking down at his feet. "N what's wrong you've been like this for the past 3 days" Ash asked. "and you've not eaten anything" Iris added. "im fine really and iv just not been to hungry" N replied looking back down at his feet. "pika?" pikachu said confused then he jamp on to N's shoulder. he lifted his head up and smiled at pikachu who smiled back and then put his head down again.  
they ended up walking in silence until they found a big field and decided to let the're pokemon out for a while. there was no one in the field and there was a little lake and a few benches. Ash,Iris,Cilan and the're pokemon were playing in the field but N was sitting alone on a bench with pikachu still on his shoulder he patted he head then looked up at the sky. "are you feeling better now?" N gave a little gasp and turned around to see Ash smiling at him "i said im fine" he said to the raven haired boy "no your not i know your not" he replied back to N "you know if something is on your mind you can tell me" he added. N gave a little sigh "what if team plasma wins what will we do then" N said and looked down again. "they won't i know they won't" Ash said trying to make N think the same as him though he had a feeling it wasn't going to work. "and what it they catch me" N said "they won't because we are gonna make sure they don't catch you" Ash said smiling at his friend N smiled back "come on come play with us just now" Ash said trying to make N forget about it "ok" said N who decided to forget about his thoughts just now. they ran back over to where the're friends were.


	2. wake up ash lets stop team plasma

**hey everyone hope you all enjoy this story and sorry the chapters are short but most time im not good at writing long chapters in story's and plz review **

it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. "we should get to the pokemon center and get some sleep" Cilan said "yeah im really tired" Iris agreed. so they started to head to the pokemon center "WHOA" Ash tripped on a rock and had started to roll down a hill "ASH" Iris, Cilan and N shouted "PIKA PI" Pikachu shouted as he jamp off N's shoulder and ran down the hill as fast as he possibly could to his best friend. Iris, Cilan and N followed pikachu by found him shaking Ash who's head was lying against a rock and his arm that was cut by a sharp bit on the rock. his head and arm both were bleeding "we need to get him to a hospital" Iris said "let's go" Cilan said *_he has to be ok*_ thought N.

Ash's eyes slowly began to open *where am i* Ash thought "PIKA PI" he heard the voice of his best friend as pikachu approached him. "hey buddy" he said as he rubbed pikachu's head "pikachu pika" the electric mouse said in delight. thats when ash noticed he was in a hospital because of the bandage on his arm and head. "i see your awake now" said a familiar voice. it was N. he was smiling and standing at the door. Ash smilied back "yeah but what happened" the raven haired boy asked "you tripped on the hill and hit your head and a rock and went unconscious. you also cut your arm against the rock. does it still hurt" N explained "thanks for filling me in. it still does hurt but just a little. by the way where is Iris and Cilan" Ash asked "there next door at the pokemon center sleeping i told them id keep an eye on you" N said Ash smiled "thanks N" Ash looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2 am "i think we better get some sleep now where are you sleeping" Ash asked N pointed to a chair in the corner "are you you'll be fine are you sure you don't want to go sleep in the pokemon center" Ash said "i'll be fine and i said id keep an eye on you" he said as he sat down in the chair and fell asleep. Ash also fell asleep with pikachu in his hands.

the next morning they all set off to the white ruins "how old are the ruins N?" Iris asked "im not actually sure im sure they're pretty old though" N replied who was now curious about the question Iris asked. "does anyone know how it became ruins?" Cilan Asked "im not sure of that either all i know is that it will take us another few hours to get there" N replied know wondering about that question too "let's hurry if we want to stop team plasma" ash said as he and pikachu started running ahead "ASH WAIT UP *sigh* he's such a kid" Iris said who was running after him with Cilan and N. little did they know someone was watching them "lord Ghetsis we have located N he is heading for the white ruins" Angie said through the radio. "good now make sure you remember the plan." replied Ghetsis.

**oh no what is team plasma up too ill post a new chapter real soon i promise **


	3. where did you go

"Look the white ruins are just over that hill" said N .

"Great lets go" said Ash as N Iris Cilan and himself made there way over the hill. *i hope team plasma is not there yet* N thoght as they contineued walking up the hill.

"Look we made it" said N .

"Didn't you say the lightstone would be in one of those caves" said Iris pionting in the direction of 2 different caves.

"Thats right we should go look for it now then" N replied heading towards one of the caves.

"How do we know what cave it is" Cilan asked.

"And how do we get in" said Iris.

"I don't know as i said before i don't know much about this place" N replied.

"I know" said Ash "CROCKADILE I CHOOSES YOU" Ash shouts as he threw the pokeball.

"Crocka" said the pokemon.

"Crockadile dig through the rocks that block the caves"Ash asked.

"Crocka" said crockadile and began to dig through the rocks.

"Great work crockadile thanks for your help"Ash thanked. "Lets do this if one cave leads us no where we'll come back out and try the other ok"

Everyone agreed and they all entered the first cave it was so dark in the cave so pikachu was being the light with his electricity. They ended up coming in to a room with light in the room there was a long rock and on top of it was a round stone.

"ITS THE LIGHTSTONE" shouted N he walked up to it and picked it up carefully .

"N we've found the exit the two caves are joint up" Ash said.

"Ok im just coming" N carfully climbed over rock trying not to drop the lightstone. Once he was over they all left the cave.

"So is that the lightstone" Ash and Iris togerher.

"Jynx" Ash said.

"Where" asked Iris. Ash faceplam.

"Yes this is the lightstone and i don't want team plasma to get it no matter what" N said.

"N LOOK OUT" shouted Ash next thing N knew a timburr hit him on the head with his stick.

"TEAM PLASMA" N shouted as he looked up to see Angie, Brad and Colress. Colress was controling the tmburr with his machien. Angie and Brad jamp down off the cliff and ran to catch N. N started to run from them until he heard Ash shout.

"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT"

"PI KA CHUUUUUUUUUUUU" the electric mouse shouted while sending electricity out its checks and on to Angie and Brad.

"Why that little rat" said Angie angerly "liepard go" shaouted and threw the pokeball .

"Go magneton" shouted brad too as he also threw his pokeball.

"Liepard use furry swipes" shouted Angie and the liepard used furry swipes.

"Pikachu dodge it and use quick attack" Ash said and pikachu did so. The fight lead to what felt for and hour until pikachu was unable to fight, but while the fight had gone on colress a controled pokemon to kidnap N and the lightstone. (N still had the lightstone.)

"Brad lets go we have what we want" angie said.

"Your right we don't want to get in to any bother with lord ghetsis" Brad agreed and the two ran away.

"I think thats the first time pikachu has lost a fight like that" said Iris surprized.

"I think thats true" agreed Cilan.

"I know but where's N"asked Ash looking around all he could see was the pokemon that had been controled

"TEAM PLASMA" Ash sighed fell to his knees and hit the ground as his arm fell and hit the ground it started to bleed harder.


	4. what power?

**HEY just a waring a little tiny bit of yaoi in this but then again i did say there was gonna be unkNownshipping in this either way the next part doesn't have any and its pretty good.**

"Ash?" Iris asked. Ash was in hesterical tears and was still bleeding hard.

"Pika pi?" pikachu said shaking Ash. Ash's mind was stuck on that day when he promised N that he wouldn't let team plasma catch N. He only noticed pikachu when he accidentally touched Ash where he was bleeding

"AHHH!" He shouted in pain.

"Ash what's wrong are you alright?" Asked Iris Ash nodded slowly you could barely tell if he nodded or not.

"I promised him team plasma would not catch him i lied to him." Cryed Ash

"You didn't how were any of us to know that this was going to happen." Cilan said

"Ash? is the're anything else that's on your mind?" Iris asked Ash nodded and sighed

"I love him." He was still crying and his head was facing down. Iris and Cilan's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Why did you not tell us?" Iris asked.

"Its not like would be mad at you or anything." said Cilan

"I couldn't at least when N was around." he said still crying.

"Well were gonna get him back." Iris said as she did a high school musical jump along with pikachu and axew.

"PIKA!" "AXEW"

"Your right standing here won't do anything." Ash said who stopped crying but was still looking a bit sad.

"UH LET ME OUT!" N (who still has the lightstone) shouted from the back of a van. Angie and Brad just completly ignored him. They had tyed him up with chains and handcuffed his feet and hands. Once they had stoped at team plasma's new hideout. (an old abandoned pokemon center) They opened the door to the back of the van and dragged N by his necklace into the old pokemon center.

"Lord Ghetsis we have N."said Angie who still had N by the necklace.

"Bring him here NOW!" ghetsis said. Angie dragged N to her master and pratically threw N down to the ground.

"Well done Angie you may go now." Ghetsis said looking down at N with an evil eye.

"Yes sir." she said as she walked away. Once she was gone N was the first to talk .

"What do you want from me?" N said with anger.

"I want your power." he replied.

"W-what power" N said shocked he didn't know he had any powers.

"The power to keep pokemon happy and hear there thoughts what else." Ghetsis said.

"B-But that- that's impossible!" N said confused and shocked at the same time and trying to strugle out of the chains.

"No it's not i need Reshiram and your the key to unlocking him." Ghetsis said.

"Huh?" said N who was still strugleing to get out of the chains. Next thing he knew he was in a cage all hooked up to colress's devise that was sucking the life out of him.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted N in pain.

"Colress are you sure this is stable we just want his power not to kill him just yet?" Ghetsis said.

"Highly sir i tried it on the test subjects it worked perfectly every time." Colress replied.

"Good now we just need to get those meddiling kids out the way of coming to get N. ANGIE BRAD GET IN HERE!" Ghetsis shouted as they two walked in.

"Yes lord Ghetsis?" Angie asked.

"I have a mission for you." Ghetsis said. "i want you to catch those 3 kids who were walking around with N and take the're pikachu and axew too."

"Yes lord ghetsis we will go right away." said Brad as the two grunts walked out the door to complete the're mission.

"Everything is going as planed." Ghetsis said.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter i know i did. **


	5. so much pain maybe to much

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed N at the top of his voice in pain. he was panting hard, and he looked like he was going to stop breathing any second now. His eyes were closeing and he was gripping on to the light stone as hard as a little kid who just got the're fisrt teddy bear.

"Um lord Ghetsis should he have that orb thing in his hand" Colress asked.

"What orb thing?" Ghetsis asked turning round to see that N had something in his hand "YOU IDEOT THAT'S THE LIGHT STONE! switch the machine off." Ghetsis told Colress with anger.

"Right away sir but i thought those kids had the lightstone?" He replied as he switched off the machine that was sucking the life out of N. N was still panting like mad but he was loseing grip of the lightstone.

"That dosen't matter,all that does matter is that we have it." He said as he walked towards N. he bend down towards his and realised that he had all his power. He grabbed the lightstone out of N's hands and being in the state he was N couldn't do anything about it.

"We have all his power." Ghetsis said.

"How do you know?" Asked Colress stunded because he was meant to be the expert on these kind of things.

" I can just tell by the state he is in, he looks..." Ghetsis paused for a minute "well dead."

"So do you want me to leave him?" Colress asked.

"Leave the machine on." Ghetsis replied without hesitation.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Colress exclamed.

"I said to leave it on." Ghetsis repeated.

"But sir i thought you only wanted his power? and this machine could kill him you know that." Colress said.

"I know, I changed my mind i want him dead, LEAVE THE MACHINE ON!" Ghetsis shouted and walked out the room with the lightstone in his hand. Colress followed his orders and switched the machine back on, to watch N scream in pain again.

* * *

"So where do you think team plasma are?" Iris asked. They had entered a wood to try and find team plasma's hideout.

"Don't ask me all i know is what N told us, he said they were in this forest."Ash said they continued looking around and going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" The 3 jump round to see Angie and Brad standing on the rock in frount of them and that's when the realied the're pokemon had surrounded them. they waked up to the hand cuffed them tied ropes round them and pulled them away.

"What do you want from _us _and what did you do with N?" asked Ash with anger.

"That's none of your business." Angie answered.

"Besides we don't even know." Brad said. Angie hit him hard.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked.

"For telling them." Angie said and everyone walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arived Angie went in to the room where Ghetsis was, while Brad stood outside holding the ropes and keeping the kids in place.

"Lord Ghetsis we have the kids." Angie said.

"Good now lock them up so they can't escape." Ghetsis ordered her.

"Yes Sir but what if N escapes?" Angie asked.

"Don't worry about that he will be dead soon, besides Colress is there." Ghetsis informed her.

"Ok we will go lock them up now." She replied and left the room. After she was gone Ghetsis stood up and walked towards the door, he entered the room where Colress and N was. The first thing he heard was:

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Coming from N who was in total pain right now. He was lying on the ground and looked dead, and any one could tell that he was about to stop breathing any second now.

**AHHHHHHHH OMG POOR N HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY GET WORSE FOR HIM. and Brad is gonna be well that guy, you know the guy who always messes up and such. just so you know this week is gonna be real busy for me because its my b day tomorrow! =D so im busy all week but friday but ill try get a new chapter up before friday if not there will ****definitely be a chapter on friday.**


	6. Is He

**this chapter is rated m so is the next but that all so enjoy.**

* * *

"LET US OUT!" Ash shouted behind the bars of the cage. The could hear N's screams from where they were.

"Why should we, so you can save N?" Angie asked. She and Brad were gaurding the cage. They had made sure the cage was strong against electric and dragon attacks and they had taken away the're other pokemon.

"Thought so."she said. Ash just sighed and sat down.

"Ash, we can't just give up, we can't let team plasma win." Iris said.

"What's the point Iris they already have, our pokemon are weak against this cage, N has been caught and they're using him for what they want, there is no way out of it we have to give up." Ash said sounding half angry and half not caring.

"Ash what do you mean this isn't you?" Iris said trying to rise Ash's hope though she knew she wouldn't win.

"I think i made it pretty clear what i said: team plasma won we lose and there is nothing we can do about it!" he sighed and after that no one talked.

* * *

"Colress what is it now?" Ghetsis said sounding annoyed at him

"It's the boy." he said nodding his head towards N. Ghetsis walked up to the N and Colress turned the machine off.

"He's not breathing." Ghetsis told Colress. N's eyes were closed he was white (literally) we wasn't moving and like Ghetsis said he wasn't breathing at all.

"Is he?..." Colress asked. Ghetsis nodded with a smile on his face.

"Dead" Ghetsis finished with a bigger smile on his face.

"You can leave now,Colress." Ghetsis told him. Colress nodded and left the room. when he was gone Ghetsis walked up to N's now dead body and stabbed his stick in his back, and ripped off the part of the machine that was connected to him. when he removed the stick and wires blood was everywhere then he walked out the room leaveing the dead body.

* * *

"ANGIE, BRAD!" Ghetsis shouted as he walked into the room where they were keeping the kids.

"Yes lord Ghetsis." they said together.

"release the kid the boy is dead and take his body to rot in the forest." Ghetsis told them as they nodded.

"WAIT WHAT?!"Ash shouted.

"Your little friend is dead." Ghetsis said and walked out the room before anyone could say another word. Angie took them and pulled them out of the cage and brad got N's body them they left them in the woods all alone.

"N... N PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" Ash was in tears sitting beside him and pikachu was shaking him.

"Ash we should probably take him to hospital." Iris just nodded he was still in tears. They took him to the hospital and had to sit in the reception.

"Ash are you ok? You've not said a word since we were in the forest." Iris said.

"You know what's wrong i told you, i love him and i want him to be alright." Ash said quietly and still crying.

"Don't worry Ash he will be alright." Cilan said. Ash just sat there showing no sings that he was listening. All that was on his mind right now was N.

* * *

**i feel like im abusing Cilan by bacially making him not be a character does anyone notice that well for one thing im totally abusing N well enjoy ill keep on trying to get new pages out asap**


	7. I LOVE YOU

**FLUFF IN THIS PAGE A.K.A UNKNOWNSHIPPING**

It felt like forever since they had arrived in the hospital. It had actually been 3 hours and they were sitting in silence so it would have felt like that. A few moments later the docter came through.

"You can go see him now, but he is still really hurt but he is not dead" the docter informed them. A smile appered on Ash's face .

"That's great" said Iris who was just as happy as Ash. they all went through to see him he was still like he was before but where he had been bleeding was all stiched up and he looked less pale. It was pretty quite they were standing round the bed he lay in. Ash was back into tears just to see him like this.

"We should go now." Iris said.

"You can, but im staying right here." Ash said one thing for sure anyone can tell that no one could change his mind.

"Ok then bye see you tomorrow." Cilan said.

it was now 10:00 at night everything was quiet. Ash was just staring at N, he knew that he loved N more than anything he had been watching N for 3 hours. Now he couldn't keep it any longer, he took his top off and went to lay onto of the covers and N. a few minutes later Ash's eyes were looking down at N as he was on top of him. Now he really couldn't help himself and kissed him. It felt nice, his lip touching his. Next thing he knew was N was waking up his eyes opened slowly, then gasped at what he saw and felt.

"A-Ash w-what are you doing, and w-why do you have no top on?" N asked shocked.

"um well i... you see... i..." Ash tried to say somthing but nothing came out. He was blushing like mad and was now sitting beside N's leg's, but the next thing he knew was, N's hand caught his neck and pulled him as the're lips met. The kiss lasted for at least 5 minutes or more untill Ash pulled away to breath.

"Ash I-I-I love you, more than anything, that day when you asked me what was wrong, it wasn't about team plasma, it was the day i realised i loved you." N explain now blushing as mad as Ash was.

"I love you too, N." Ash said as he lowerd his lip to meet his once again this time the kiss lasted around 12 minutes. There touges were exploreing each others and the're legs had locked together along with the're arms. As they pulled away the're saliva was the only thing keeping the're mouths close together.

"I love you, Ashy." N whisper into Ash's ear while gently sucking it.

"I love you too,N." Ash replied snugleing into N as N ruffled his hair and they both fell asleep.

The next morning N awoke with Ash still sleeping on him, he gently ruffled his raven blck hair as he waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later he had closed his eyes and was awaked by a kiss he automatically kissed back.

"Morning, Ashy." N said as he stroked his neck.

"Morning." Ash replied snugleing in to N.

"N?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." N replied.

"Im sorry, i let team plasma catch you, i brock my promise to you." Ash said and he look as if he was crying.

"Ash it wasn't your fault." N said with a kind smile and started to rub his cheeck. Then Ash leaned in to kiss him.

"um i should go get Iris and cilan now." Ash said knowing he should do that but not wanting to leave N's presance.

"Ok." N replied also not wanting this to end. Ash then got up and put his top back on and went to get the're other friends.

**first ever fluff and im my opinion it was fluffy ill get a new page out asap and its world book day today so if your dressing up tell me who im violet from charlie and the chocolate factory i have the whole collection of rolad dahl**


	8. pikachu axew where are you

**the time just now is 5:30 when there are flashbacks do the maths yourself**

"Lord ghetsis, should we start headding to the white ruins now?" Angie asked.

"Yes go i will be there once it has finished." Ghetsis told her.

"Finished? Finished what sir?" Angie asked.

"You'll see, know go." he odered.

"Yes sir." she said as she walked out the room. Around half an hour later colress came into the room.

"lord Ghetsis it is finished" he said holding the lightstone that was glowing.

**flashback**

**2 hours ago **

"Lord Ghetsis i have finished my new machines, them pokemon controler, and the the one that will let the lightstone absorb N's power." Colress told Ghetsis

"Around how long will it take the lightstone to get his power." Ghetsis asked

"Im sorry if this disappionts you, but it will take 2 hours at least." Colress replied

"Thats fine as long as we get to the white ruins before sun down." Ghetsis said

"Well ill get started right away sir." Colress said and left.

**end of flashback**

"Hmph." Ghetsis said snatching it from him and getting up. He then left the room but before he left he told colress to meet him at the white ruins. Little did any one know that a little electric mouse, a little drangon and 2 girls were at the window watching them the whle time.

**flashback**

**9 hours ago**

The three trainers and there pokemon were running to get N to the hospital, and they didn't notice a certain little dragon pokemon jump out of Iris's hair. Axew had seen something shiney and went to see what it was, and of couse pikachu had noticed that axew had gone. so he jumped off ash's shoulder and tried to get Axew back ,but of couse Axew didn't lisen to pikachu and picked up the shiney thing, that was a trap set by team Rocket they jumped out of nowhere.

"Prepear for trouble." Jesse said

"And make it double." said James

"To protec-" she was cut off.

"PIKA PIKA PI CHU! (english translation: OH SHUT UP AL READY)"

"NO! To protect the world from devistation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight and fight."

...

"Pika pika pi?(english transalation: where's meowth?)" Pikachu asked. The two evil trainers just shruged.

"Where's the twerps?" Jesse asked. The electric type pokemon pointed down the road.

"Yay a free shot at catching the pikachu and a drangon pokemon, good thing our cage is also dragon proof, as well as pika proof." Jesse squieled.

"That mean the boss is going to pay us YAY!" James said happy.

"Oh no you don't." a voice said as they both get hit in the head with a frying they are knocked out two girls open the cage that the pokemon are trapped in.

"Come on you two pokemon you can help us if you want, and then we will try find your trainers later, because by the looks of the your trainers have treated you well."

"Pika pi." pikachu said.

"Axew." Axew said as they went with the two girls.

"Just so you know, my name is Anthea and this is Concordia" Anthea told them.

**end of flashback**

"We have to find N and fast." Anthea said

"Yes lets go find him." agreed Concordia

"Pika pika pi pika chu. (english translation: we know where he is follow us.)" he said he jumped of Concordia's shoulder and made the girls run and follow him.

Ash had told his friends about him and N. they were fine with it. N was able to come out today and they were all leaving to find pikachu and axew. They walked in to the forest and then they saw pikachu and axew come out from nowhere, they both shouted their names and jumped into their trainers arms. N had also seen Anthea and Concordia and had given them a hug.

"You have to get to the white ruins before Team Plasma can awaken Reshiram." Anthea told them.

"We should hurry then lets go." N told the three trainers and they all ran off.

**THAT MAKES UP FOR ME BEING OFF SCHOOL AND MISSING STORY WRITTING WOULDN'T YOU AGREE **

**SERRIOUSLY CAN YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IT IS ACTUALLY READABLE ITS JUST BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY NEVER TRIED AND IF YOU LOOK AT MY WRITTING NOW JUST CHILL GUYS OK AND I TELL YOU TO READ ON I GETS BETTER BUT SERRIOUSLY YOU DON'T BECAUSE OF ONE CHAPTER BEING "UNREADABLE" SERRIOUSLY AND IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IT WOULD BE NICE JUST TO CHECK IT OUT SO STOP COMPLAINING AND ACTUALLY READ IT! this does not apply to Meta Write loves Colress**

**lol frying pan to the face thats what i get for watching tangled and lucky 7 dx (he's a youtube user) **


	9. the plan

**sorry its reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy late i'v just been really busy and i'v had writters block (are they the same thing or is writers block what i think it is?: when you don't know what to write) im sorry and thanks to those who actually read this and have followed it oh and just so you know im on YouTube now check me out i'v got the same username as here**

the trainers ran down though the forest to get to the white ruins.

"What if we don't make it what will we do then?" N said worried.

"Don't worry we'll never give up till its over." (A/N iv been watching x and y too much) Ash told him hugging him then kissing him on the cheek as they run off again.

"Guys over here." Iris called hiding behind a tree.

"what is it Iris?" asked Cilan.

"look up there" she was pointing to a cliff in the white ruins. Ghetsis was standing on it with Colress on one side wth his machine and on Ghetsis' other side there was Angie and Brad.

"Members of team plasma today we conquer unova and then conquer the whole world of pokemon" Ghetsis said lots of cheers and yay's were coming from the grunts and other members of team plasma.

"how are we going to get there and stop them?" Iris asked.

"I'm not sure but there has got to be a way!" excaimed Ash. they were all sitting and thinking untill:

"Aha i got it!" cilan said snapping his fingers "Ash Iris what pokemon do they not know you have."

"Well i think they don't know i have oshawatt and pignite." Ash said.

"And i have emolga" Iris said

"Great get them to destract them-" cilan said but was cut off.

"Aren't you forgetting the pokemon control device." N reminded him

"Well you didn't let me finish rhesiram likes you right i mean he didn't attack you when him did to team plasma i'm i right?" Cilan asked

"Yes i guess so" N replied.

"Well while they are realseing rhesiram we will get the two of the pokemon to destract while the other one brings back the light stone and we can save rheshiram." Cilan said.

"That's a great plan" everyone said in sync.

**sorry it's short but yeah i'm really wanting to see if this writer block is just for this story or for my other one(s) so yeah i promise to get it out ASAP (as soon as possible) it's it sooooo true that i watch X and Y too much now that it's showing in the uk on citv i'v series linked it so i never miss an episode. also again thx for everything (aka follows/favs) also sorry if i splet any pokemon's names wrong ^^' i didn't get the highest score on my report card of litaricy (see i can even spell that) also (again) i don't actualy know if team plasma knows they have those pokemon**


End file.
